whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Rugrats
Rugrats (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rugrats) is an animated Nickelodeon series for anyone six or older. It is a comedy focusing on the quirky way babies see the world. Episodes * Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing: '''Tommy tries to see what the toilet is. * '''Tommy's First Birthday: '''On Tommy's first birthday, the babies and Angelica try to be dogs. * '''Barbecue Story: '''Angelica kicks Tommy's ball into the next yard, where an intimidating dog lives. * '''Waiter, There's a Baby in My Soup: '''At a restaurant, Stu shows a man some inventions, while Tommy explores. * '''At the Movies: '''The Rugrats go to the movies * '''Slumber Party: '''At a slumber party with Angelica, Tommy has a nightmare where his family have turned into decorations. * '''Baby Commercial: '''Phil & Lil star in a diaper commercial. * '''Little Dude: '''When Didi takes Tommy to university to show the students how to change a diaper, he makes friends with a cool dude in sunglasses. * '''Beauty Contest: '''Stu and Grandpa enter Tommy into a beauty contest, in drag. * '''Baseball: '''The Pickles men watch a baseball game. * '''Ruthless Tommy: '''Tommy gets kidnapped. * '''Moose Country: '''The babies look for a moose in Tommy's yard. * '''Grandpa's Teeth: '''Grandpa loses his dentures. * '''Momma Trauma: '''Didi takes Tommy to see a psychologist. * '''Real or Robots?: '''Tommy thinks Stu is a robot. * '''Special Delivery: '''Tommy ends up at the post office expecting to be mailed a sibling and accidentally gets mailed. * '''Candy Bar Creep Show: '''The babies are scared of a haunted house display. * '''Monster in the Garage: '''The babies think a monster is in the Pickles' garage. * '''Weaning Tommy: '''Didi and Stu try to wean Tommy off the bottle. * '''Incident in Aisle Seven: '''Tommy runs off at a grocery store. * '''Touchdown Tommy: '''Angelica tries to steal Tommy's chocolate milk. * '''The Trial: '''The babies hold a "trial" to find out who broke Tommy's lamp. * '''Fluffy vs Spike: '''Fluffy is clumsy and knocks things over while Angelica blames Spike. * '''Reptar's Revenge: '''One mascot goes awry at a carnival. * '''Graham Canyon: '''The Pickles's go on vacation, but are swindled by two fraudulent mechanics. * '''Stu-Maker's Elves: '''Stu invents a machine that makes toys. * '''Toy Palace: '''Tommy and Chuckie are locked in a toy store after hours. * '''Sand Ho!: '''The babies play pirate. * '''Chuckie vs the Potty: '''Chuckie is potty trained. * '''Together at Last: '''Phil and Lil get separated. * '''The Big House: '''Tommy goes to a daycare that he doesn't like. * '''The Shot: '''Tommy is afraid to get a booster shot. * '''Showdown at Teeter-Totter Gulch: '''Tommy stands up to a bully. * '''Mirrorland: '''Tommy and Chuckie think they have entered a world on the other side of the mirror, where everything is backwards. * '''Angelica's In Love: '''When Angelica makes a new friend, she wonders if it's love. * '''Ice Cream Mountain: '''Stu, Drew and the kids play mini golf. * '''Regarding Stuie: '''Stu gets amnesia. * '''Garage Sale: '''The adults have a garage sale. * '''Let There Be Light: '''The babies are afraid when there's a blackout. * '''The Bank Trick: '''Tommy and Chuckie mistakenly arrest two robbers at a bank, while looking for candy. * '''Family Reunion: '''When Tommy goes to his family reunion, Angelica tells him that one of his relations will adopt him. * '''Grandpa's Date: '''Grandpa meets an old girlfriend of his. * '''No Bones About It: '''Grandpa and the babies go to the museum. * '''Beach Blanket Babies: '''The babies go to a beach to free Chuckie's sea monkeys. * '''Reptar on Ice: '''The gang goes to an ice skating show. * '''Family Feud: '''The Pickles and DeVille grown-ups feud. * '''Superhero Chuckie: '''Chuckie thinks he's a superhero. * '''The Dog Broomer: '''The babies think a dog groomer will hurt Spike. * '''Aunt Miriam: '''The babies think Aunt Miriam is an evil alien. * '''The Inside Story: '''After swallowing a watermelon seed, Chuckie has a nightmare where the babies enter his body. * '''A Visit From Lipschitz: '''Dr Lipschitz visits. * '''What the Big People Do: '''Tommy and Chuckie imagine being all grown up. * '''The Santa Experience: '''Angelica tries to be good for Santa. * '''Visitors from Outer Space: '''Tommy dreams that he's abducted by aliens. * '''The Case of the Missing Rugrat: '''Tommy accidentally ends up in a house of two eccentric, wealthy sisters. * '''Chuckie Loses His Glasses: '''Angelica steals Chuckie's glasses. * '''Chuckie Gets Skunked: '''A skunk sprays Chuckie. * '''Rebel Without a Teddy Bear: '''Angelica convinces Tommy he has to go "bad" to get his plush lion back. * '''Angelica the Magnificent: '''When Angelica tries to be a magician, the babies think she turned Lil into a butterfly. * '''Meet the Carmichaels: '''When the Carmichaels move in next door, Susie thinks her room is gone. * '''The Box: '''The kids play in a box. * '''Down the Drain: '''Tommy and Chuckie fear getting sucked down the drain. * '''Let Them Eat Cake: '''Tommy's Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine get married. * '''The Seven Voyages of Cynthia: '''Cynthia gets lost. * '''My Friend Barney: '''Chuckie has a daredevil imaginary friend. * '''Feeding Hubert: '''The babies think a garbage truck is a monster. * '''Spike the Wonder Dog: '''After watching a show about a talking dog, the babies think Spike can talk. * '''The Slide: '''Chuckie is scared of slides. * '''The Big Flush: '''The babies mistake a swimming pool for a giant "potty". * '''King Ten Pin: '''Grandpa bowls. * '''Runaway Angelica: '''Angelica runs away. * '''Game Show Didi: '''Didi appears in a game show. * '''Toys in the Attic: '''Tommy and Angelica find toys in their grandparents' attic. * '''Driving Miss Angelica: '''Angelica tries to make Chuckie her "slave" after he "saves her life". * '''Susie vs Angelica: '''Susie and Angelica try to see who is "best". * '''Tooth or Dare: '''Angelica tries to make money by pulling Chuckie's teeth. * '''Party Animals: '''Upon seeing the adults in costume, the babies think fantasy has come true. * '''Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster: '''The babies mess up a dinner party for a visiting cartoon animator. * '''Twins Pique: '''Phil tries to be like Chuckie, while Lil tries to be like Angelica. * '''Chuckie's First Haircut: '''Chuckie fears his haircut will hurt. * '''Cool Hand Angelica: '''Angelica and Susie attend summer camp. * '''The Tricycle Thief: '''The kids think Angelica stole Susie's trike. * '''Rhinoceritis!: '''Angelica tells the babies Chuckie has a disease that will turn him into a rhinoceros. * '''Grandpa Moves Out: '''Grandpa goes to a retirement village. * '''The Legend of Satchmo: '''When they camp in their backyard, the babies worry that a monster will kidnap them. * '''Circus Angelicus: '''The kids have a circus. * '''The Stork: '''Tommy tries to hatch himself a sibling, upon hearing that babies come from stork eggs. * '''The Baby Vanishes: '''Angelica tries to use vanishing cream to turn invisible. * '''Farewell, My Friend: '''Chuckie and Tommy feud. * '''When Wishes Come True: '''Tommy wishes that something bad will happen to Angelica, and upon finding a statue of her, the babies think she turned to stone. * '''Angelica Breaks a Leg: '''Angelica fakes a broken leg. * '''The Last Babysitter: '''Alisa babysits Tommy and her younger siblings. * '''Sour Pickles: '''We see what Stu and Drew were like as children. * '''Reptar 2010: '''The babies try to think up endings to a movie. * '''Stu Gets a Job: '''Tommy thinks Stu's job is dangerous. * '''Give and Take: '''Tommy and Chuckie share a toy. * '''The Gold Rush: '''The babies dig for gold in the sandbox. * '''Home Movies: '''The kids try to make films. * '''The Mysterious Mr Friend: '''A new toy frightens the babies. * '''Cuffed: '''Angelica and Chuckie get handcuffed together. * '''The Blizzard: '''The babies try to find the north pole, during a blizzard. * '''Destination: Moon: '''The babies try and go to the moon. * '''Angelica's Birthday: '''On Angelica's third birthday, she wants to be a baby again. * '''Princess Angelica: '''Angelica thinks she's a princess. * '''The Odd Couple: '''Tommy and Chuckie have a sleepover. * '''Naked Tommy: '''The babies go naked to be like Spike. * '''Tommy and the Secret Club: '''Tommy tries to get into Angelica's club. * '''Under Chuckie's Bed: '''Chuckie thinks there's a monster under his new bed. * '''Chuckie is Rich: '''Chas becomes rich. * '''Mommy's Little Assets: '''Charlotte takes Angelica and Tommy to work. * '''Chuckie's Wonderful Life: '''Chuckie has a nightmare about life without him. * '''In the Dreamtime: '''Chuckie confuses dreams and reality. * '''The Unfair Pair: '''Angelica makes Phil and Lil worry who is their parents' favourite. * '''Chuckie's Red Hair: '''Chuckie wants to change his hair. * '''Spike Runs Away: '''Spike runs away. * '''The Alien: '''Angelica tells the babies that Chuckie is an alien. * '''Mr Clean: '''Chuckie worries about germs. * '''Angelica's Worst Nightmare: '''Angelica worries that she will get a sibling. * '''The Mega Diaper Babies: '''The babies pretend to be superheroes. * '''New Kid In Town: '''There's a bully, who thinks he's being fair. * '''Pickles vs Pickles: '''Drew dreams that Angelica sues her parents. * '''Kid TV: '''The babies and Angelica play at being on TV. * '''The Sky is Falling: '''Angelica tells the babies that the sky will fall and the world will end. * '''I Remember Melville: '''Melville, Chuckie's bug, dies (?) * '''No More Cookies: '''Angelica eats too many cookies. * '''Cradle Attraction: '''Chuckie and a bully named Megan begin a very strange friendship. * '''Moving Away: '''The babies remember how they met. * '''A Rugrats Passover: '''The babies and Boris get locked in the attic. * '''A Rugrats Chanukah: '''During a religious ceremony, the babies help Grandpa settle an old feud. * '''Mother's Day: '''It's Mother's Day, but Chuckie has no mum. * '''A Rugrats Vacation: '''The gang goes on a trip. * '''Spike's Babies: '''Spike looks after some stray kittens. * '''Chicken Pops: '''When Chuckie gets a rash, Angelica lies that it's chicken pox and will turn him into a chicken. * '''Radio Daze: '''Grandpa and the kids listen to a radio. * '''Psycho Angelica: '''Angelica pretends to be psychic. * '''America's Wackiest Home Movies: '''Stu and Drew try to be on TV. * '''The 'Lympics: '''The kids and the McNultys fight outside. * '''The Car Wash: '''The kids go through a car wash. * '''Heatwave: '''A new friend helps the babies find water on a hot day. * '''Faire Play: '''The gang goes to a medieval festival. * '''The Smell of Success: '''Chuckie has trouble with an invention and seasonal allergies. * '''Dust Bunnies: '''The babies worry that dust bunnies will capture them. * '''Educating Angelica: '''Angelica has to learn to share. * '''Angelica's Last Stand: Angelica makes the babies work at her lemonade stand. * Clan of the Duck: '''Phil and Chuckie try out wearing dresses. * '''Potty-Training Spike: '''Chuckie moves to the proper toilet and tries to toilet train Spike after believing peeing on trees is not allowed. * '''The Art Fair: '''Charlotte thinks that Angelica's an artist. * '''Send in the Clouds: '''Upon seeing fog, the babies think they're in the sky. * '''In the Naval: '''Tommy and Chuckie misplace Cynthia while on a boat. * '''The Mattress: '''The adults replace Grandpa's mattress. * '''Looking For Jack: '''Charlotte's van gets a flat tire and Angelica is mistaken for the daughter of a waiter. * '''Ransom of Cynthia: '''Angelica pretends Cynthia's been kidnapped to get candy as ransom. * '''Turtle Recall: '''The babies want to free a turtle. * '''Angelica Orders Out: '''Angelica orders food, doing a Charlotte impression. * '''Let it Snow: '''The babies think Santa forgot it was Christmas when they see Christmas decorations in August. * '''The Turkey Who Came to Dinner: '''The babies befriend the Thanksgiving turkey. * '''Angelica Nose Best: '''When Angelica gets a swollen nose, she thinks it's because she lies like Pinocchio. * '''Pirate Light: '''The babies reveal a repairman as a criminal. * '''Grandpa's Bad Bug: '''The babies think Lou ate a bad bug after he lies that he has a "bug". * '''Lady Luck: '''The babies try to make Grandpa luckier at an old folk's party by finding "Lady Luck". * '''Hiccups: '''Tommy gets the hiccups. * '''Autumn Leaves: '''The babies think a tree is sick when they see it changing its leaves. * '''Crime and Punishment: '''Chuckie is nervous when a police officer visits. * '''Baby Maybe: '''Ben and Elaine babysit the kids, who try to be naughty so they won't adopt them. * '''The Word of the Day: '''Angelica learns a cuss word from a TV show host. * '''Jonathan Babysits: '''Jonathan, while babysitting the kids, tries to blackmail the kids. * '''He Saw, She Saw: '''Chuckie's new friend has an overprotective brother. * '''Piggy's Pizza Palace: '''The gang goes to a pizzeria. * '''Babysitting Fluffy: '''Chuckie cat-sits Fluffy while the adults pave the driveway. * '''Sleep Trouble: '''The babies fear the Sandman. * '''The First Cut: '''Tommy is scared after being cut for the first time. * '''Chuckie Grows: '''After Chuckie's clothes shrink in the wash, the babies think he's growing. * '''The Wild Wild West: '''The babies play cowboy. * '''Angelica For a Day: '''Tommy dreams that Chuckie and Angelica have switched personalities. * '''Fugitive Tommy: '''Tommy is mistaken for a troublemaker. * '''Visiting Aunt Miriam: '''The babies worry that Aunt Miriam will eat Chuckie. * '''Uneasy Rider: '''Chuckie learns to ride a bike. * '''Where's Grandpa?: '''Grandpa gets lost. * '''Journey to the Centre of the Basement: '''The babies look for a toy in the basement. * '''A Very McNulty Birthday: '''At Timmy's birthday, he says the girls have cooties. * '''The Family Tree: '''Tommy and Chuckie think they are related, Didi gets nausea as she's pregnant on a boat. * '''Chuckie's Duckling: '''Chuckie adopts a duckling. * '''A Dog's Life: '''Spike is jealous of Dil. * '''Chuckerfly: '''Chuckie tries to spin a cocoon to be cuter. * '''Angelica's Twin: '''Angelica pretends she has a twin sister. * '''Raising Dil: '''The babies try to educate Dil. * '''No Naps: '''The babies try to stay up through nap-time. * '''Man of the House: '''Tommy tries to run the household by pretending to be Stu. * '''A Whole New Stu: '''Stu goes to a spa. * '''Submarine: '''Stu buys a car. * '''Chuckie's a Lefty: '''Chuckie is left-handed. * '''Baking Dil: '''Dil gets lost at the bakery on Didi's birthday. * '''Hair!: '''Tommy thinks that if he doesn't grow hair, he'll never grow up. * '''Zoo Story: '''The babies worry that they will turn into animals, at the zoo. * '''I Do: '''Chuckie and Lil think they have to get married. * '''The Magic Baby: '''The babies think Dil has eaten magic beans, and therefore grants wishes. * '''Dil We Meet Again: '''The babies think Dil has turned into a watermelon. * '''Hand Me Downs: '''Angelica tells Tommy he will disappear after giving away hand-me-downs. * '''Angelica's Ballet: Angelica teaches the babies to dance. * Opposites Attract: '''The babies make two eccentric new friends at the park. * '''The Art Museum: '''The babies imagine themselves in works of art. * '''The Jungle: '''The babies go to the nursery. * '''The Old Country: '''The babies visit their grandparents. * '''Ghost Story: '''Angelica tells a ghost story. * '''Chuckie's Complaint: '''Angelica sends an angry letter to Reptar from Chuckie. * '''Pedal Pusher: '''Chuckie gets a new bike. * '''Music: '''The babies sing. * '''Chuckie's Bachelor Pad: '''Chuckie "moves into" the shed. * '''Junior Prom: '''The babies hold a "prom". * '''Silent Angelica: '''Angelica tries to be silent. * '''Tie My Shoes: '''Angelica ties Chuckie's shoes, leading the adults to believe he tied them. * '''What's Your Line?: '''Chuckie looks for a job. * '''Two By Two: '''The babies worry that there will be a flood and try to build Noah's ark. * '''All's Well that Pretends Well: '''Angelica tries to convince the parents that the babies are sick. * '''Big Babies: '''The babies perform an initiation ceremony for Dil while the adults copy the babies. * '''Wrestling Grandpa: '''Grandpa Lou wrestles. * '''Chuckie Collects: '''Chuckie collects rocks. * '''Runaway Reptar: '''The babies pretend to be sucked into a movie. * '''Share and Share a Spike: '''Tommy tries to find Dil a pet. * '''Brothers are Monsters: '''Tommy worries that he will turn into a monster after hearing that "older brothers are monsters". * '''Cooking With Susie: '''Susie tries to cook. * '''Officer Chuckie: '''After meeting a safety officer, Chuckie gets paranoid. * '''Auctioning Grandpa: '''The babies think Grandpa will be sold. * '''Partners in Crime: '''Angelica tries to make Dil her partner in crime. * '''Thumbs Up: '''The babies are told by Angelica that sucking their thumbs will make them turn into ducks. * '''Planting Dil: '''The babies hear that Didi will be planting some dill and think she is planting the baby. * '''Joke's on You: '''Angelica pranks the babies, using Dil as a scapegoat. * '''Big Showdown: '''Didi redecorates her sons' room. * '''Doctor Susie: '''Susie learns how to fix broken toys. * '''Accidents Happen: '''Chuckie wets the bed. * '''Pee Wee Scouts: '''The babies try to be scouts. * '''Chuckie's New Shirt: '''When Chuckie's shirt is replaced, he has a minor identity crisis. * '''Cavebabies: '''The babies try to find cookies for Angelica while playing caveman. * '''Incredible Shrinking Babies: '''The babies dream that they shrank. * '''Miss Manners: '''Angelica tries to be polite. * '''A Dose of Dil: '''The babies cry for attention. * '''Famous Babies: '''The babies try to start a "band". * '''No Place Like Home: '''Susie dreams that she is in The Wizard of Oz while having an operation. * '''Be My Valentine: '''On Valentines' Day, Chuckie tries to make his father a valentine. * '''Discover America: '''The babies learn about American geography. * '''Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts: '''The babies think Reptar caused Grandpa to move out. * '''Angelicon: '''Angelica gets a treehouse. * '''Dil's Binkie: '''Dil loses his pacifier. * '''Big Brother Chuckie: '''Chuckie tries to protect Kimi. * '''Dil Saver: '''The babies see a screen-saver of Dil and think that Dil is trapped in the computer. * '''Cooking with Phil and Lil: '''Phil and Lil try to make a pie. * '''Piece of Cake: '''Angelica dreams that she is the president. * '''Sister Act: '''Angelica seeks a sibling. * '''Spike's Nightscare: '''Spike has a nightmare. * '''Cuddle Bunny: '''Kimi makes friends with a pinata. * '''Finsterella: '''Upon getting a stepsister, Chuckie worries he will end up like Cinderella. * '''Bad Shoes: '''Stu doesn't like his new shoes, and the babies think they are bad. * '''The World According to Dil and Spike: '''Dil and Spike's points of view. * '''Falling Stars: '''The babies worry that the stars will fall down. * '''Dayscare: '''Chuckie and Kimi are worried when they are at daycare. * '''The Great Unknown: Tommy finds something weird on the stairs. * 'Wash-Dry Story: '''Cynthia goes missing and the babies fight the McNulty boys. * '''Changes for Chuckie: '''Chuckie worries about his family changing. * '''The Magic Show: '''The babies visit a magic show. * '''A Lulu of a Time: '''The babies visit Lulu. * '''Cat Got Your Tongue?: '''When Howard loses his voice, the babies think Fluffy stole his tongue. * '''The War Room: '''Tommy tries to find Dil's bottle. * '''Attention Please: '''Chuckie is jealous of Kimi. * '''And the Winner Is: '''Angelica and Susie compete in a talent contest. * '''Dil's Bathtime: '''Dil worries about drowning in the bath. * '''Bigger Than Life: '''The Finster children tell stories. * '''Day of the Potty: '''Chuckie blocks his toilet. * '''Tell-Tale Cell Phone: '''Angelica breaks Charlotte's phone. * '''The Time of Their Lives: '''Angelica gets a watch. * '''My Fair Babies: '''The babies try to be formal at a party. * '''The Way Things Work: '''Tommy shows Dil several household objects. * '''Home Sweet Home: '''Chuckie believes Kimi is going to Japan. * '''Adventure Squad: '''The babies play at being superheroes. * '''The Way More Things Work: '''Tommy explains the garden to Dil. * '''Talk of the Town: '''Angelica tries to find out who broke Kimi's toy. * '''A Rugrats Kwanzaa: '''The gang celebrates a festival. * '''Pre-School Daze: '''Angelica and Susie go to a new daycare. * '''All Growed Up: '''The babies time-travel. * '''Curse of the Werewuff: '''Angelica tells the babies they will turn into their Halloween costumes. * '''Bow Wow Wedding Vows: '''Tommy worries about Spike and Fifi, who have puppies on Easter. * '''Quiet Please: '''Chuckie and Kimi get library cards. * '''Early Retirement: '''The babies try to "retire". * '''The Doctor is In: '''Angelica tries to be a psychologist. * '''The Big Sneeze: '''Chuckie thinks he's allergic to Kimi. * '''The Fun Way Day:'The babies think a decorator is playing Hide and Seek. * 'The Age of Aquarium: '''The babies mistake an aquarium for a sinking boat. * '''Daddy's Little Helpers: '''The babies try to help the dads. * '''Hello Dilly: '''The babies think Dil turned into a doll. * '''Cynthia Comes Alive: '''A cynical teenager is hired to work at the cafe, and the babies think she is Cynthia. * '''Trading Phil: '''Angelica shows Phil off to a group of older children. * '''Murmur on the Ornery Express: '''Things disappear on a train. * '''Back to School: '''The babies think the world is going backwards. * '''Sweet Dreams: '''Chuckie can't remember his dream. * '''A Step at a Time: '''The babies try to make Dil walk. * '''Angelica's Assistant: '''Angelica makes Howard her "assistant". * '''A Tale of Two Puppies: '''Spiffy and Pepper become part of the Pickles and Finster families respectively. * '''Okey-Dokey Jones and the Ring of the Sunbeams: '''The babies look for Lil's ring in a pet store. * '''Happy Taffy: '''Taffy gets hired. * '''Imagine That: '''The babies play at being spies. * '''Babies in Toyland: '''The babies look for Santa. * '''Club Fred: '''The babies look for treasure. * '''The Perfect Twins: '''Phil and Lil's neat-freak cousins visit. * '''Clown Around: '''The babies worry that Chuckie is becoming a clown. * '''The Baby Rewards: '''The babies have an awards show. * '''Diapers and Dragons: '''The babies go to a video arcade, where they think Taffy is in a game. * '''Baby Power: '''The babies think Dil has gotten super strength. * '''Bug Off: '''The babies fear a mascot of a bee. * '''The Crawl Space: '''The babies play in a crawl space. * '''Starstruck: '''When Kimi is told she'll be a "star" in a movie, the babies think she will literally turn into a star. * '''Who's Taffy?: '''The babies think Taffy and Angelica have switched places. * '''They Came From the Backyard: '''The babies worry about aliens. * '''Lil's Phil of Trash: '''Phil picks up trash. * '''Mutt's in a Name: '''The Finsters' puppy is lethargic and earns a name. * '''Hurricane Alice: '''The babies think a visiting friend is a hurricane and will turn the house upside-down. * '''Bestest of Show: '''The puppies and Susie's gerbil win in a pet show. * '''Hold the Pickles: '''On hearing that Taffy doesn't like dill pickles, the babies think they mean Tommy's brother. * '''Baby Sale: '''The babies think they will be sold. * '''Steve: '''The babies make a snow baby. * '''The Bravliest Baby: '''The babies try to find out who is the bravest. * G'imme a "A": 'The babies try to find an A for Didi when she says she'll cry if she doesn't get an A. * '''Fountain of Youth: '''The babies think that the adults will turn into babies. * '''Kimi Takes the Cake: '''Kimi turns two. Characters * '''Tommy Pickles-'''One-year-old main character. The bravest and smartest of the babies. * '''Chuckie Finster-'''Tommy's two-year-old best friend. A nervy boy with allergies. * '''Phil and Lil DeVille-'''Their real names are Philip and Lillian. They are one-year-old twins who argue a lot and like to eat bugs. * '''Dil Pickles-'''Tommy's little brother who is three months old. * '''Kimi Finster-'''Chuckie's stepsister, who is also two years old and is fearless, cheerful, and wanders around in a daydream. * '''Susie Carmichael-'''Four-year-old friend of the babies, who is very knowledgeable, but a bit moody. * '''Angelica Pickles-'''Tommy and Dil's spoilt three-year-old cousin who tells lies to scare the babies and likes cookies. * '''Didi Pickles-'''Tommy and Dil's mother, who worries a lot about the babies' psychology. * '''Stu Pickles-'''Tommy and Dil's klutzy father who invents wacky inventions. * '''Charles "Chas" Finster-'''Chuckie's father, who is as nervy as his son and is also allergic to dandelions. * '''Betty DeVille-'''Phil and Lil's mother, a rough-and-tumble lady who likes coffee, sports, and joking with Didi, who's also her best friend. * '''Howard DeVille-'''Phil and Lil's eccentric father who cooks. * '''Kira Finster-'''Kimi's mother, who is as joyful as her daughter and runs a cafe. * Dr '''Lucy Carmichael-'''A doctor and artist, mother of Susie and her siblings. * '''Randall Carmichael-'''Father of Susie and her siblings. A shy animator. * '''Alisa Carmichael-'''Susie's fifteen-year-old sister who is picky about her appearance, but otherwise quite down-to-Earth. * '''Buster Carmichael-'''Susie's ten-year-old brother who is a prankster. * '''Edwin Carmichael-'''Susie's nerdy six-year-old brother. * '''Charlotte Pickles-'''A work-loving lady and the mother of Angelica. * '''Drew Pickles-'''Angelica's father and Stu's brother, who squabbles with Stu and calls Angelica "Princess". * '''Spike-'''The Pickles' dog. * '''Fifi-'''The Finsters' poodle and Spike's girlfriend. * '''Spiffy-'''The Pickles' other dog and Spike and Fifi's son. A rambunctious, naughty puppy. * '''Pepper-'''The Finsters' other dog, and Spike and Fifi's daughter. A shy, active puppy. * T'he Charmichaels' Pets-'''They have seven: a cat called Chowder, two gerbils named Herbie and Frankenrat, a turtle, a white ferret, and a parrot. * '''Fluffy-'''Angelica's cat. * '''Reptar Jr-'''Chuckie's action figure. * '''Wawa-'''Chuckie's teddy bear. * '''Cynthia-'''Angelica's Barbie-esque doll. * '''Henry-'''Tommy's lion toy. * '''Teddy-'''Phil and Lil's red teddy bear. * '''Taffy-'''A sixteen-year-old beatnik and babysitter of the babies. * '''Britannica-'''Taffy's friend, a waitress. * '''Grandpa Lou Pickles-'''Stu and Drew's father and Tommy, Angelica, and Dil's grandpa. Likes sleeping, fishing, telling stories, wrestling, and shouting. * '''Lulu-'''Grandpa's wife, who is very cheerful and active. * '''Marvin and Shirley-'''Chuckie's grandparents. * '''Grandpa Boris and Grandma Minka-'''Tommy and Dil's Jewish grandparents, Didi's parents. They are from another country and argue a lot. Mina also cooks weird food. * '''Harold-'''Angelica and Susie's preschool-mate who daydreams a lot and is a bit clumsy, with a gross sense of humour. * '''Conan McNulty-'''An aggro old man and Lou's rival. * '''Colleen McNulty-'''Conan's daughter, or daughter-in-law. * '''Timmy McNulty-'''A five-year-old bully and the son of Colleen and grandson of Conan. * '''Teddy McNulty-'''Timmy's two-year-old brother and a lesser bully. * '''Todd and Ty McNulty-'''Brothers to the other McNulty boys and three-year-old-twins. A bit rude but not really bullies. * '''Terry McNulty-'''Four years old, and the least mean of the McNulty boys. Category:TV Category:Cartoons